


Bright Young Things

by ChaoticBabe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Hermione, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBabe/pseuds/ChaoticBabe
Summary: One day Hermione Granger simply disappears, this naturally changes everything.





	Bright Young Things

**Author's Note:**

> AU

* * *

Lies become truth over time. It’s something Hermione came to understand the older she got.

It happens without fanfare.

You learn to believe in them, change your perspective to make them fit reality. Omission is an art. 

A fine art.

One wrong brush stroke and it’s all over.

(Are you happy? We won, why wouldn’t I be)

These days lying is second nature to Hermione. She’s been trying to feel guilty about that.

She doesn’t.

It’s looking like that isn’t changing anytime soon.

(It’s an art, that she’s learned to master)

Look in the mirror.

Can you look yourself in the eye?

Do you recognize who’s looking back?

Does it _matter_.

* * *

Thrown back in time, the 1940’s is no ones idea of a vacation, let alone a pleasant surprise for someone who got caught up in a spell they know nothing about.

Wrong place. Wrong time. Story of her life.

Hermione's first move is to find Dumbledore, it’s the most logical thing to do, even if it’s the least tasteful.

Months spent living in a tent (Starving, Cold, and Scared) goes a long way to to disillusionment, and she never idolized the man the way Harry did.

So many secrets, wasting everyone’s time.

It was a power play through and through, moving his pieces on the board even in death.

_Omission is an art._

Still he is a powerful wizard.

He _used_ them like pawns.

He _used_ her, for the greater good.

And desperation makes pride easy to swallow.

Little good it does in the end. 

No way back, the only way is forward my dear. Hands entwined together under his chin, false sympathy lining his face.

Hermione thinks, she’s never wanted to hex the damn twinkle right out of his eye so badly as she does right now.

But she's is better than that, smarter than that, she will need help to survive here.

Not a month out of one war and she’s lost it all.

But she survived once, she’ll do it again.

”You can complete your seventh year here. Here you’ll be safe.”

Hermione lets her shoulders relax with relief that’s half true, “Thank you, professor.”

So they give her a new name, a history for those who would look for it. For those who might decide to look too closely.

Hermione isn’t stupid, she’s not just smart, she’s clever.

Dumbledore isn't doing this out of the kindness of his heart. He never took student safety as a huge concern in her own time, less so now, no matter what she once would have liked to believe.

No, there’s a gleam in his eye.

He wants the knowledge in her head, he resists diving in now on flimsy morals. 

She’ll need to Learn to occlude. Soon.

Keeping her close is strategically sound. 

He can have a watchful eye on her all the while keeping her out of others hands.

And close to his.

* * *

Naturally she draws _his_ eye.

Strange girl appearing suddenly, with the protection of a man who he loathes.

Nothing interesting here.

Might as well have worn a neon sign above her head, it would have had the same effect.

It wasn’t apart of the plan.

_Survive, keep your head low._

But she’s learned to adapt.

There’s a moment though, at the very start, a split second, before he even lays eyes on her, where she almost kills him. It would have been easy. 

But she resists, it probably wouldn’t solve anything. There would always be a dark lord, if not him then someone else.

Better the devil you know.

And what a pretty devil he is. Resurrection did him no favors with the lack of nose and unnerving snake like appearance. 

Now though it’s easy to see how easy it was for people to fall under his spell.

She meets a pair of dark eyes with her own, and begins to think up a new plan.

* * *

Sometimes Hermione admits, late at night alone in bed with red curtains draped shut, in her head where no one else knows, she’s a little bit bitter.

All her suffering for nothing.

The torture, the constant fear, the lost childhood.

The time stolen.

All for nothing.

If she keeps to the time line then one day it all play out as it already has, the war will end. Hopefully the world will be better.

But she will never see it. It’s a dangerous thing this knowledge she holds, should someone find out an early death isn’t out of the question. Still should she survive through it all again, she’ll be old. 

Hermiones never been overly vain but the idea of seeing Harry and Ron looking young with wrinkles taking over her own face, grated on her nerves.

All that suffering, and for what? To be told to preserve the time line, and fade into obscurity.

No, Hermione thinks. No I refuse.

(The truth is just as dangerous as lies)

The hat should have put her in Slytherin.

* * *

“You’ll need to let events play out as they already have, or risk disrupting the time line all together, you understand.”

”Of course, professor.”

You must not be noticed is what he means, you must be average. Fade away into the background.

She’s never been good at following the rules, not really.

And she’s tired of playing the pawn.

”I understand.”

* * *

More than one pair of eyes track her these days, she can feel them on the back of her neck, crawling under her skin.

Some instincts once learn never fade.

Still she smiles, lies to her house mates, fakes an interest in whatever trivial concern that is taking up their lives this week.

Mostly she waits.

Waits for him to make his move. Let him think it’s his idea, it’ll be easier to gain his trust.

Never to fail anyone’s expectations the good head boy introduces himself.

”I’m Tom Riddle, feel free to come to me should you ever need any help.”

A soft smile the covers sharp teeth graces her face, locking eyes with the monster.

”Nice to meet you Tom.”

Damn the timeline, Hermione will make the world her own.

* * *

He’s not Easily fooled. People were terrified of this boy for a reason.

Still she fascinates him.

(A mystery that only he seems to notice)

Thats all she really needs.

(Hermione’s got a new plan, one where the monster of her past listens to her)

They banter and compete against each other in class. All under the disapproving gaze of the twinkle eyed professor at the high table.

She thought it would be harder then this, to laugh and talk to him like he’s human. Like they’re friends.

But he’s charming, and it’s been so long since anyone has been much of a challenge for her.

The dry remarks about the classmates he makes under his breath shouldn’t be so funny. Yet she rarely leaves potions without having laughed at least once.

He reminds her of Harry.

(that hurts)

He reminds her of herself.

(it’s almost relieving)

* * *

She thought to have the ear of the monster that sits next to her, if not to temper him, which is already expecting a lot, then to at least have some base control.

That was the plan.

He never believes her lies though, not like the others.

He doesn’t look for the truth too hard.

Simply offers his hand.

”You’re more then this ministry approved magic, we can be more then this.”

She fascinates him.

He fascinates her.

(Damn the time line. Time for a new plan)

“What were you thinking Tom?”

The smile that creeps across his face holds a promise, an offer, it’ll come at a cost.

(Are you a good person? Does it matter.)

Tomorrow she’ll meet with Dumbledore and say all is well, because it is for her.

But Hermione is no ones pawn. And Tom is going to make her a Queen.

She smiles back.


End file.
